Elemental Walker
Recommendations * I only tried Fire skills before. Fire Road seems to add fire attack to sword attacks like soul wave. *Changing your element by accesory changes your (c) button attack. (Fire) shoots forward a single but powerful meteor that may BURN. (Water) a short-range ice attack - hits 2x, has a chance of SLOW. It is good for multiple opponents. (Light) light ball travels a short distance, then explodes to hit 5x and may STUN. May hit multiple targets but it is the weakest and most difficult to aim. Knock enemies into ball using other skills. *For others to recommend *In all,very cool skil. *The best way to upgrade skills (save up unused skill points; I didn't write the passive skills down because they are useless most of them): ice bolt lvl3, lightning bolt lvl3, fire cross lvl3, concentration level 3, ice wall lvl3, fire wall lvl3, lightning shield lvl3, lightning ball lvl1, fire dragon lvl3 or lvl5, ice shield lvl3, blizzard lvl5, meteo lvl5, lightning ball lvl3, lightning spear lvl1, concentration lvl5, healing lvl1, lv5 fire dragon and lightning ball, lv1 enlightment, lv5 healing, then get all active spell to lvl5 with mana reduce lvl5 and finish with eternal lv5. Spend the rest of your skill points as you wish. With this leveling set, you will inflict very heavy damage as soon as you reach level 30 and you will always have the most powerful set of spells. '''Holy''' Healing ''A skill that replenishes HP (Stamina) at the cost of Mana (Energy).The amount recovered scales with skill level. A highly effective spell that should be learnt as soon as possible.'' ''Pre-requisites: Mental Increase (3), Wind Mail(3)'' Lvl 1 - Recover 120 Stamina | Duration 10 Seconds | Sp Cost ?? Lvl 2 - Recover 140 Stamina | Duration ?? Seconds | Sp Cost ?? Lvl 3 - Recover 160 Stamina | Duration 10 Seconds | SP Cost 147 Lvl 4 - Recover 180 Stamina | Duration 10 Seconds | Sp Cost ?? Lvl 5 - Recover 200 Stamina | Duration 12 Seconds | Sp Cost 229 Eternal ''(Passive Skill)'' ''A skill that gives a set chance to recover Mana while mounting an offensive. Though the percentage is quite low, the actual chance to recover SP is quite high while mob trainning. Used correctly in conjunction with Heal will allow the Mage to continue fighting without need for pots. *Note: This works on magic attack as well. Amount absorbed unknown.'' Lvl 1 - 1% Chance to absorb magic while attacking. Lvl 2 - 1% Chance to absorb magic while attacking. Lvl 3 - 2% Chance to absorb magic while attacking. Lvl 4 - 2% Chance to absorb magic while attacking. Lvl 5 - 3% Chance to absorb magic while attacking. '''Lightning''' Lightning Bolt ''The most basic of the Light Element skill tree. Single target yet very high destructive power for mana cost. Casts a certain distance infront of the caster - this requires practice to gauge the distance. Attacks in a vertical line from the top of the screen to the feet of the caster which allows for multi-hits if the enemy is lined vertically. Useful for flying enemies.'' Lvl 1 - Lvl 2 - Lvl 3 - Attacking Power 260% | SP Cost: 49 Lvl 4 - Attacking Power 290% Lightning Shield ''A spell which calls forth compact balls of lightning that surrounds the caster. Most mages employ this spell as the last means of defence. Some however, use this in conjuction with close-ranged combat to deal additional damage to the enemy. The amount of lightning balls and attacking power scales with spell level.'' Lvl 1 - Lvl 2 - Lvl 3 - Attacking Power 20% (2 Orbs) | SP Cost: 98 Lvl 4 - Attacking Power 25% Lightning Ball ''An upgrade to the Lightning bolt, more experienced casters are able to combine the theory behind the spells Lightning Shield and Lightning Bolt. By moulding the lightning bolt summoned into compact balls of pure electrical energy, an Elemental Walker is able to unleash the fury of light upon his foes. '' Lvl 1 - Lvl 2 - Lvl 3 - Attacking Power 220% | SP Cost: 159 Lvl 4 - Attacking Power 230% Thunder Spear ''Elemental Walkers who have become one with the element of Light are able to summon forth the legendary Spear of Longinus. When summoned, the legendary spear will pierce through the enemies of the caster, after which a rain of thunder will ensue around the point pierced by the spear. The damage and number of bolts scales up with level'' Lvl 1 - Attacking Power 150% | 10 Bolts in Thunder Storm | SP Cost: 227 Lvl 2 - Attacking Power 170% | 11 Bolts in Thunder Storm lvl 5 - attacking power 230% 14 bolts sp 275 '''Mastery''' Concentration ''Not only your magical attacks, it also increase your swords and gun attacks. A good buffing spell.'' Lvl1- Attacking power 110% for 330 second Lvl2- Attacking power 115% for 340 second Mana Decrease (Passive) ''Decreases all spell's SP cost. The new SP cost of spells is actually reflected in the skill description in the Skill Tree menu (original SP costs are no longer shown when points put into Mana Decrease). It looks like this ability affects every Active skill in the game.'' ''Pre-requisites: Wisdom Increase (3), Concentrate(3)'' Lvl 1 - 10% less SP required for spells. Lvl 2 - 15% less SP required for spells. Lvl 3 - 20% less SP required for spells. Lvl 4 - 25% less SP required for spells. Lvl 5 - 30% less SP required for spells. Recover (Passive) ''Increases your SP regeneration.'' ''Pre-requisites:'''' Wisdom Increase (3), Concentrate(3)'','' Mana Decrease(3)''''' Lvl 1 - 2 SP per tick. Lvl 2 - ? SP per tick. Lvl 3 - ? SP per tick. Lvl 4 - ? SP per tick. Lvl 5 - ? SP per tick. '''Ice''' Ice Bolt ''The most rudimentary of spells, it is the first spell learnt by Elemental Walkers wishing to tread the path of Water. Due to the nature of ice, an enemy struck by this spell would find their movements slowed which allows for the caster to follow up with a more potent spell. The Ice Bolt is a spell which does not fatigue the mind of the caster. This allows an Elemental Walker to cast this spell almost repeatedly due to the quick cool down and low mana requirement.'' Lvl 1 - Attacking Power 100% | SP Cost: 30 Lvl 2 - Attacking Power 120% | SP Cost: 30 Lvl 3 - Attacking Power 140% | SP Cost: 34 Ice Wall ''After learning how to summon water into their palms and freezing it, Elemental Walkers who advance down the path of Water are able to concentrate their spiritual energies to freezing the tiny water molucles in the very air in front of them. This forms a wall of ice which provides a barrier between the caster and his enemies. Essentially a defensive spell, the wall is able to stop any form of physical damage from reaching the caster but is unable to to stop high speed projectiles or even magical attacks. Due to the immense amount of concentration the caster must exude to keep up the wall of ice, the amount of attacks, or even the duration it will remain, is dependant upon the will of the caster. This spell scales up with level.'' Lvl 1 - Lvl 2 - Lvl 3 - Number of defense: 12 | SP Cost: 61 Lvl 4 - Number of defense: 13 ''*Note: Though this spell appears to be defensive, it actually damages the enemy if they come into contact with it. A usefull spell to use against bosses as the knockback effect does not work on them - they receive full damage. Could also be used on normal enemies by "zero-wall"ing them. ie: Push them against a wall with no room to maneuver and cast Ice Wall infront of them - they will receive full damage.'' '''Fire'''